Web of Lies
by Sweetmaj010
Summary: Melanie confess to Derwin that the DNA result was a mistake and now their marriage is tested. All is not what it seems and everyone on the game will be tested. can love truly concur all?
1. Chapter 1

**oh thanks for the inspiration ****hisboo13****...sorry it took so long! **

**Disclaimers i do not own The Game!**

**"Boom Boom Clap"**

* * *

><p>"Derwin trust me, I'm your wife", Melanie argued.<p>

Derwin looked hurt. "You lied to me and told me that my kid wasn't mine, Mel. You know how much I love him", he screamed.

Melanie started crying. "I know Derwin but I didn't lie".

"No you just stuffed your nose in something that wasn't your business and it almost cost me my son".

"I'm sorry. Okay and I will keep saying that until you forgive me".

"Don't waste your breath", he muttered grabbing his car keys.

"Where are you going", she asked.

"To practice", he gritted out.

"Okay so we'll talk when you get home, I love you." she called to his retreating back. He just turned to stare at her. He didn't say anything. As the door closed Melanie fall to the floor crying. Her marriage was probably ruined and it was all her fault.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault Tasha", Melanie accused when she went to Tasha's place for their girl talk session it was her turn to host it.<p>

"Bitch please, aint no one stick a gun to your head telling you to swab babies. I just said the kid looked a little sunny side up".

Kelly gulped down her drank. "You kinda of did start the mess but Mel you should have known not to listen to Tasha. She's crazy".

"You be better to remember that when I'm beating your white ass. I'm from the projects. I keeps it real", Tasha stated flicking her weave.

Melanie and Kelly exchanged looks and started laughing.

"Oh so ya ho's thinks shit funny", Tasha accused.

"Well maybe a little bit", Kelly shot back.

"Do I need to remind you I'm packing today", she warned.

Mel straightens right up. "We good".

"Good".

Tasha turned to look at Kelly.

"Don't look at me…I'm drinking between Jason and these producers I need several".

"Why don't you just go back with him", Mel asked.

"She bet not want him back", Tasha yelled.

"You still love him and he tried. Plus your show is players wives that kinda means you need to be a player's wife doesn't it", Mel asked.

"Oh shut up baby swaber ", Kel joked." now would be the best time to finish your residency", she stated.

* * *

><p>Melanie went home and cooked a nice dinner for her husband. He should be home any minute but soon that minute turned into three and she fell asleep on the couch waiting for him. Mel woke up with a start. "Derwin", she called. Silence was her answer. She checked their room but the bed was un-slept in. "Derwin", she called out again. Nothing.<p>

She picked up the phone and dialed his number only to have it go straight to voice mail. She was really starting to panic. She reverted back to old school and used *67. This time she got results but not the ones she wanted.

"Hello", asked none other than Janay.

Mel gapped on the phone rendered speechless.

"Hello", she asked again.

Melanie just ended the call and fall on the bed crying. She really did lose it all, didn't she?

* * *

><p>Derwin came out of the bathroom with a freshly bathed DJ in his hands. "Yo did my phone ring", he asked.<p>

Jayne shrugged. "So kid making prank calls", she answered nonchalantly.

"Oh okay cool. Well me and little man gonna make pancakes. Want some', he asked.

She smiled. "I would love that".

Derwin grinned. "Cool, hey DJ daddy puts in work, daddy puts in work", he sung.

Janay just stood at the door remembering the last time he said that.

* * *

><p>"Guys Derwin didn't come home last night", Mel cried.<p>

"What the hell you mean he aint come home last night", Tasha hollered.

"Sweetie you're married to a football player. That is not a good thing; him coming home is the only reassurance you have with him not being with a slut", Kelly added.

"He was with Janay"

"Oh hell naw", Tasha exclaimed.

"Sweetie", Kelly cried.

Melanie sniffed. "I think I may lose Derwin", she stated somberly.

"That n word aint going nowhere but a graveyard. Just say the word".

"Tasha I am not going to kill my husband but if you offering to put a hit on Janay I won't tell a soul".

Tasha scoffed. She felt obligated to defend single mothers. "I aint putting no hit out on her ass. All she doing is raising her son alone, making sure he still have a chance to know his father".

Mel hated it when she was right. Therefore she rolled her eyes and poured another drink.

* * *

><p>That night Mel decided that she just couldn't wait for him to decide if he wanted to come home or not. She couldn't be in that house alone another night when he was with her and their son. She packed a few bags and left him a note on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think! ...i'll update as soon as i can!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long but thanks for the patience.**

**I do not own the game!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay here Kelly", Melanie stated as she sat on the island in Kelly's kitchen.<p>

"You're my girl plus I don't have to worry about you being all over my man", she joked as she was making dinner.

"How is Jason doing anyways", Mel asked genuinely interested.

"Ugh the nerve of that man he wants me to cancel my show and custody of my daughter. But I told him no way and he can go to where the sun don't shine", she hollered and started to cut the onions a little harder.

"Oh my god Kel, what are you going to do".

"Cancel the show, I can't lose Brittany. She's all I have left now".

"Are you crying", Melanie asked as she got up and went to hug Kelly.

Kelly sniffed and wiped her eyes. "No it's the onions. She thought about it more and realized that now it really was the onions.

"You know if you want him back fight for him. I know you still love him", Mel tired to convince her.

"Sometimes love isn't enough", Kel stated sadly.

* * *

><p>Derwin slammed his locker shut. He was so frustrated and it showed on the field. All he wanted to do was practice and perfect his game and everybody else just wanted to relax. It was off season but he needed to be ready. He didn't want to think about how he came home to an empty house or the note in the bed, or even the whole DNA thing. He just really missed Melanie and hoped that she came home soon.<p>

"Yo ding-dong", Malik shouted. "What's got ya panties in a bunch", he asked. Then he looked thoughtful. "Are you still mad over that baby swabbing thing? Your girl was looking out for you. I thought you were cool after we went over to Jason's show yesterday."

"Mel didn't come home last night", Derwin admitted.

"Damn you fucked up but if she isn't home tonight...We're throwing a party", Malik stated already imaging the booty.

Derwin eyes grew huge. "Seriously. My wife left me and all you can think about is ass", he asked.

Malik shook his head yes. "What else was there to think about? You messed up dog…you know it; hell all of San Diego know it. She stuck with you though Drew and now your baby mama drama. Your girl's a keeper and her noise ass had good intentions."

Derwin couldn't believe that Malik Wright was giving him advice…good advice. "Man your right", he said as he started taking off his gear.

Malik smirked. "I know I'm right, I'm Malik Wright, 40 million dollar quarterback". He stated smugly.

* * *

><p>Melanie was looking at magazines' drinking orange juice. She felt light headed early that morning and decided against her morning jog. Now she was waiting for whatever Kelly do so she can come back home and gossip. She heard male whistling followed by Jason.<p>

"Um what are you doing here", she asked him.

"I paid for this house", Jason stated.

Melanie scoffed. "Doesn't mean you live here. Your divorced, does Kelly know you even have a key", she asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have two keys, now what are you doing here…oh wait let me guess…you're hiding from Derwin", he teased.

"I am not hiding. I'm reading a magazine", she argued.

"Right", he said drawing it out extra long.

Mel slammed down her copy of essence. "Jason their both not here but let me ask you something. If Kelly wanted you back would you just take her back? I mean how can you just wake up and not love someone anymore right", she asked extremely curious to his perspective.

Jason was grinning like a wild cat. "She wants me back", he grinned.

Melanie cursed herself. "No, no definitely not. Just wondering is all. When I first moved here you two where the poster marker for successful relationship", she covered. Kelly was going to kill her.

Jason didn't believe her for a second. But before he could comment in came Kel's and Brit-Brat both looking like hookers. Jason frowned . He missed the old days when Kelly had longer hair and Brit wasn't trying out to be America's Next Top Hooker. Would he give anything to get his family back. Yea, he would but he knew it was worthless to dream.

"What are you doing here Jason", Kelly yelled. "Melanie did you let him in", she asked.

"No, he", she started to say but Jason cut her off.

"I came for my daughter; it's my week with her", he responded evenly. He did not feel like getting into another fight.

Kelly shoulders slumped. "Fine Brittany go get your very expensive things so you can go over your father's house", she told her. Loving the fact that not one of Brittany items where knock offs.

Brittany then proceeded to stomp up the stairs to collect her stuff.

"Don't have kids", both Kelly and Jason told her at the same time.

Melanie phone started to ring. "oh my gosh it's Derwin", she stated.

Jason started to do a dramatic happy dance to mock her.

Kelly on the other hand told her to let it ring.

Melanie was twisted. She truly missed her husband but she knew if he went back it would be the same thing all over again. He called again and she quickly turned her phone off. She excused herself from the room and headed upstairs to take a nap. This whole DJ situation was really starting to take a toll on her. She knew she was going to have to face him eventually but right now she just couldn't. all she kept picturing was him and his baby mama playing house.

* * *

><p>Ashley was sitting at the paperwork for the umpth time. Something in her told her not to drop it. She took the samples and started to run it for the third time. The math wasn't adding up. The first time she ran it and waited for the results it turned out that they were not compatible only to come back to the lab three days later and it suddenly changed. She thinks that somebody in here may have altered it somehow. Ashley was doing a favor for her friend. It was a small world maybe just maybe someone was doing the exact same thing. On that note she carefully wrapped up the samples and mailed them to an old professor of hers at Hudson's. She knew she could trust him and he was a completely unbiased person because yes or no he had nothing to gain from the results. Now all she had to do was wait a week.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimers all day!

Melanie awoke with a start. She had a bad taste in her mouth and immediately ran to the bathroom to puke out her guts. She felt horrible. First the queasiness and now this. She strongly believed it was Kelly's cooking which reminded her to never eat anything Kelly cooked again. She dragged herself back to bed and picked her phone up from the dresser. She turned it on and realized that she had 5 missed calls from Derwin and a voicemail. She got comfortable on the bed and dialed the voicemail.

"You have two new messages. First message, "hey boo, you need to come home so we can talk. I miss you Mel and I need you back…you know you love me too so do us both a favor and come home". She smiled at the message and didn't even bother to check the other one. As soon as she was up to it she was going back to her man.

* * *

><p>"Janay what are you doing here", asked Derwin. He just got home only to find his wife not present. Now he had to deal with Jayne who was extremely wonderful during this whole idea but he knew he was walking on egg shells.<p>

"Well DJ wanted to go to the zoo and wanted his daddy to come with us", she gushed. Raising her son from the stroller and giving him to Derwin.

Derwin face immediately brightens at that. He didn't want to miss a minute spending time with his son. "Sure cool that's what's up. Let me text Mel see if she wants to come along", he said.

"Baby Swabber is not allowed anywhere near my son Derwin", she stated hotly.

"Chill Janay, that's my wife. She made a mistake, no harm done", Derwin defended on Mel's behalf.

"That's your son", she countered.

"Are you asking me to choose", he asked.

"Eventually you're going to have too. Now let's go to the zoo and be a nice family looking at the lions and bears okay".

"Okay", he sighed.

* * *

><p>Derwin got back to the house really late. After the zoo Jayne wanted to go out to eat and then thought it was a good idea for him to tuck DJ in; which he loved. He just hoped that Mel would be there when he got home. All the lights where off and he didn't see her car in the garage. He mentally prepared himself for heart break. It's been two days since he declared he needed space but he didn't think she'll take him seriously. He went up to the bedroom and sure enough it was empty. He cursed under his breath and pulled his phone out.<p>

He called her cell only to hear it ring on the other side of the room. That explained why she wasn't answering. He walked over to pick it up and tripped over a suitcase. Now that really wasn't there before; which meant one thing. Melanie came home and would be back. He decided it was shower time and went into the bathroom only to have his blood run cold.

"Boo", he asked as he walked cautiously towards her. She was lying on the floor near the toilet. "Boo", he asked again. She wasn't responding. He checked her over making sure she was okay before picking her up.

She snuggled into his arms. "Derwin", she whispered.

"It's gonna be okay Mel, I'm taking you to the hospital", he stated half way down the stairs.

"No too sleepy. Can we just go to bed", she whined.

"I found you passed out near the toilet so hell no", he retorted really concerned for her well being. He looked down at her and realized she was once again asleep. She looked so tired. Without another thought he took her back upstairs and placed her in the bed under the covers and then pulled her back in his arms. He'll get his answers tomorrow but for now this was exactly the way it should be.

The rest of the week went by relatively perfect for them. He figured out how to keep both women happy in his life and that was to keep them booth separated. He told Mel that Janay was making him go to court and he told Jayne that Melanie didn't mind him coming over. He tired to bring up the bathroom incident but she acted like nothing happened. He was worried she was keeping something from him but she said it was food poising and that was the end to that.

* * *

><p>"Hey boo", Tasha called as she entered her home. Duante came out in his basketball shorts. "Hey boo", he greeted back.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you I like you hot and sweaty? Boy you need to stop cleaning up before I can sex you up", she told him.

He just smiled and kissed her leading her into the bed room.

* * *

><p>The following week Melanie saw Janay passing in the street and thought it was best to confront and apologize her for swabbing her baby only that said baby mama was making it really hard for her to do. They were in this big restaurant so they didn't want to cause a scene but imagine her surprise when Janay told her that she wasn't putting Derwin through court and he was actually just chilling at the crib with her. Janay best friend even told her it was all recorded on a website if she didn't believe her. Melanie unconsciously put her hand over her stomach trying to keep down the vile that fought to come up at the information.<p>

Melanie had to get the last word, claiming that no matter what shit Janay pulled Derwin came home to her and that she was the only Mrs. Derwin Davis. She saw the hurt in her eyes and Mel smiled at the victory; however small it might have been.

Mel felt numb. She thought her and Derwin had moved on from this but obviously she was wrong. She was preparing a special surprise for him that evening but instead of going home and preparing she stuffed everything in the coat closet and got out her laptop. What she saw was heartbreaking. She saw Janay, Derwin, and DJ at Janay's house. Derwin was grilling in his swimming trunks and his baby mama was clad in a two piece bikini. She whipped her eyes and pressed paused. She had a surprise for him alright.

Soon after she composed herself the doorbell rang. She really hoped it was Kelly or Tasha because she really needed her girls. She got up quickly feeling giddy about having a girl chat even though she really didn't like the subject matter but when she opened the door it was the reason she was in this mess. Well not exactly but Melanie really wanted to blame someone else at the moment. "Hello Ash", she said with so much distain in her mouth it tasted like ash.

* * *

><p>Kelly was twisted. Melanie was right. Therefore she was out waiting on Jason. She finally decided it was time to get her life together; a life without Jason. She's been a bad mother to Brittany and a bad influence to her. Kelly cried when Jason left after showing her a picture of their daughter on the internet in a swimsuit like it was okay. It was time for a change; therefore she was giving Jason full custody while she figured out her next step.<p>

"Kelly, whats up. You know we could have talked on the phone", he stated like it was so much work driving around the corner from his place.

"I'm still in love with Jason", she blurted out.

He looked stunned. Out of all the words and sentences she could have told him this was not one he was expecting.

"Kelly", was the only word he could form at the moment.

She held out a hand to stop him. "No, I know and this can't work. You can have Brittany. I've been a terrible role model and I need time alone to figure who I am without you."

Jason brain was still having trouble with this conversation. "You're leaving", he asked hurt laced hiss voice.

Kelly smiled sadly and caressed his face. "Goodbye Jason", she whispered and they both knew she meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry...i'm so caught up with my Buffy/Angel fic that i get a block or forget about this one...\**

**Thanks for all the reviews and hope you like the next installment.**

**Disclaimers!**

* * *

><p>"Look I know you don't want to see me right now but it's important", Ashley insisted holding a vanilla envelope.<p>

"Like my marriage that's now in flames because you gave me the wrong test results", she shot back.

Ashley pushed aside Melanie and entered the house. "That's what I came here to tell you…the first test was right", Ash informed her.

Melanie stood there speechless. "Care to repeat that", she stated confused.

"Some things weren't adding up so I took it to a third party...turns out someone tampered with the test results."

"Why would they do that", asked Melanie plopping down on the couch in shock.

"Why did you want to find out if he was or not", Ash countered back.

Melanie nodded clutching onto a pillow. This was a lot to absorb.

"I already secured the paper work and those in the envelope are copies and I'm trying to figure out who tampered with it. My third source is currently handling the situation", she winked.

"Wait, who's the source" Mel asked.

Ashley smiled. "It's better that they remain anonymous".

"Boo you home…oh hey um", Derwin asked as he opened the front door and walked into the living room. Melanie looked pale. "Is everything alright", he asked. The room was very tensed.

Ashley stood up and shook his hand. "I'm Ashley and I was just leaving. Melanie whatever you do with that information is up to you", she told Mel and let herself out.

"So mind telling me what I just walked in on", he asked sitting next to Melanie.

Melanie froze. How was she supposed to just break his heart again? Her mind was spinning so she played coy. "How was court", she countered waiting on him to lie.

He scratched his head. "Man it was crazy. I'm so sick of this mess; my lawyer is having a field day with all the paper he getting from me."

"Aw baby, I'm so sorry", she said rubbing his arm reassuringly. She then reached for her laptop and cuddled up to him. "Let's watch a movie", she gushed.

She pressed the play button and Derwin's blood ran cold. There on the screen was him and Jayne in the pool with DJ. "That's the best court I've ever seen", Mel stated before grabbing the envelope and stomping up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Brit-Brat dinner's ready", Jason shouted. He ordered pizza and was trying to cheer her up so he spent 2 dollars more on crazy bread. As for a tip he wrote the man an autograph and told the delivery man to sell it on eBay.<p>

"When is mom coming back", she asked her father.

Jason looked at her sadly. "Well you're mom needs help but there is no time limit to that sweetie. She will come back when she's ready. But she loves you", he told her hugging her sweetly.

"I just feel like if you two wouldn't have gotten a divorce…then she'll still be here", she shot at him.

"Yea and you wouldn't be dressing like that", he shot back. "But no seriously sometimes life just happens", he sighed. "Now let's eat…I even got crazy bread."

* * *

><p>Tasha stood waiting for Rick Foxx to show. If she was being truthful then she would have admitted that a part of her would always have feelings for him. So when he texted her talking about let's meet up. She was thrilled and jumped at the opportunity. No as minutes flew by she was disappointed but she stayed trying to keep hope alive. It finally hit the two hour mark when she was about to admit defeat when Daunte came and sat down. Her eyes widened, he wasn't suppose to know she was here.<p>

He gave her the cell phone she left behind. "Rick Foxx called, he's not coming", Daunte informed her.

* * *

><p>Melanie sat in bed crying for the oomph time. She was so tired of this. She heard a knock on the door. "Go away Derwin", she screamed.<p>

The door opened anyway and he came and laid beside her. "I'm so sorry baby", he cried. "I didn't mean for it to happen".

Mel turned to face him. "No you didn't mean to get caught", she countered.

"Well there's that and I know I love you…and I know you still love me even though you're mad at me", he teased trying to make her smile.

"I can't do this right now", she said softly. She tore herself away from his embrace and got off the bed. She swayed a little bit becoming extremely lightheaded.

Derwin jumped up to help support her up. "Whoa Boo are you okay…you're going to a doctor", he stated firmly.

"No, I'm fine. I'm a doctors I know what's wrong with me", she fired back.

He waited. "Well are you going to tell me because I'm your damn husband. I would like to be informed if and when there was something wrong with my own damn wife", he hollered. He was pissed that Melanie didn't think he should know what was wrong with her. She's been acting funny this entire week and he still had nightmares about finding out cold near the toilet.

Mel's eyes got big. "Oh now you're my husband…now you care about the legacy…you've been nothing but deceitful", she shouted. Then she thought about it. "Did you sleep with her", she asked eerily calm.

"Did I what", he asked it felt like some déjà vu.

"You heard me Derwin Davis…did you sleep with her", she screamed.

"No Mel, I would never put you through that again", he told her honestly.

She looked up into those deep brown eyes of his and buried her head in his chest. "I'm tired of this. I miss us…the way it used to be before the game started playing us. I just really miss you", she cried.

"Boo…I'm right here…me and you baby…right here", he told her.

* * *

><p>Tasha and Melanie decided to meet up for drinks a few days later. "Girl I still can't believe you and Daunte broke up", Melanie cried. "You should have told me before I wanted to throw him a party".<p>

"Well I didn't want to interrupt your perfect life with my ghetto drama".

"Perfect…Derwin's playing house and remember the DNA test…well yea they been tampered…turns out Derwin Jr…is not Derwin's baby", Mel confessed.

"OMG…get the hell out of here", Tasha gasped.

"See where both screwed up".

"Did you tell Derwin", Tasha asked.

Melanie shook her head. "I don't know how…but today is about you. If Kelly was here how would she make you feel better", Mel asked.

Tasha looked at her like she was crazy before she yelled drinks! "Bartender give me something brown…make that two shots of whiskey and keep them coming", she yelled excited.

Melanie panicked. "Um I'll just have water", she informed the man.

"Water…the hell you will…we're supposed to be drinking…it'll make you feel better", Tasha told Mel.

Melanie looked extremely uncomfortable and shifted in her seat. "I can 't have alcohol Tasha…I'm pregnant", Mel announced and felt a million times better now that it was out in the open...almost.

"Damn Med school they didn't teach you to wrap it up", Tasha joked.

"Tasha", Melanie hissed.

Tasha waved it off. "No girl look. I'm only kidding having a child is a great thing…it's a blessing plus you have that handsome football player of yours that adore you. I'm happy for you", Tasha congratulated her.

"Thanks but can you not mention it to Derwin, with all this going on I haven't told him yet", Mel informed her sipping on her water.

"You're like my own personal Soap network…now you go home and tell that hubby of yours that you got the real DJ in your tummy".

Melanie looked apprehensive. "Go on girl. I'm fine", Tasha smiled.

* * *

><p>Melanie drove home giddy. Tasha was right. It wasn't like she and Derwin wasn't trying to get pregnant. He would be geeked especially when she tells him DJ isn't his.<p>

She came home to bags at the door. She frowned confused before spotting him on the couch. "Honey are we going on a trip…a surprise trip", she asked giddily.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes and threw the vanilla envelope at her. "I thought you stopped with this Mel. Is this some game…DJ's mine…or no he's not…oh yes he is", Derwin mocked yelled at her.

Mel held her stomach protectively. "Derwin I was going to tell you somebody tampered with the test results the second time. I just found out yesterday…I was going to tell you", she pleaded.

Derwin scoffed. "I just don't know what to believe right now", he whispered.

"Look if you don't believe me take him to get a DNA test…discreetly because we don't know who faked the test".

"Mel that's my son…Jayne had her own test done and was ready to take me to court…I can't go through this anymore…your sick Mel", he screamed.

Melanie yelled right back at him not missing a beat. "I'm sick…how am I sick Derwin…of course Jayne's going to have positive DNA results….She's in love with you…she wants you with her 24/7 and would stop at nothing to do it."

"No you're the one mad because you want to be the center of attention. You've never liked DJ"!

Melanie shook her head sadly. "I love DJ…he's a great kid. He's just not yours", Mel cried.

Derwin had enough. "Yo Mel get out…I'm tired of having to pick between my son and you because you're so jealous and bitter. I don't need this right now'.

"You're not kicking me out. I own half of everything in this house remember. You may kick me out of half but I'm staying under this damn roof", she shouted.

He nodded. "I had a feeling you'd say that. I'm out", he turned and grabbed the big black suitcase and started towards the door.

"Derwin don't do this", Mel pleaded. "What about the legacy".

He just looked at her and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S...i know Malik is really in my story but i find it too awkward to write his parts because my little bro has that name and yall get the picture...lol<strong>

**Oh and i have not forgotten about Kelly...i love Drunkay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers All Day...Everyday!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Spring Valley was beautiful this time of year. She could not believe that she and Jason were truly over. Kelly was here trying to figure out where she went wrong, both with him and with Brittany. She missed her daughter so much but she needed to get help and find herself again.<p>

She was currently staying at her brothers, who have managed to stay clean for close to five years. She was really proud of him and was eternally grateful for him doing her a big favor a couple years ago. She looked down at the toddle walking to his play set and smiled sadly at him. The baby name was Michael…Mikey for short and he was a spit fire. To think he was only three years old. She tried to visit as much as she could but the last few months have been hecked.

She sat down and started to play with the blocks; asking him to identify colors and numbers. She missed times like this. The two were so wrapped up in their own world that she didn't realize when her brother came home.

"Boo", he screamed.

Mikey laughed while Kelly jumped out of her skin. "Brandon, don't do that", she yelled hitting him. Her heart was slamming against her chest rapidly.

"I couldn't help it…ya'll looked so cute and I felt as your brother it was my duty to scare the shit out of you", he told them.

She got up from the floor and followed. "So how was your day Brandon", Kelly asked as she played with an apple.

"Well you know…work…the usual…I might be up for that promotion", he told her proudly.

"I am so happy for you…you're so going to get it", she boosted.

"So when is your counseling session", he asked.

"Um tomorrow at 4…I just got so used to being here with Mikey all the time. I don't want to leave him", she confessed.

"Well he is yours you know", her brother reminded her.

Kelly turned and looked at her son and smiled. "Yeah…he is"

* * *

><p>Jason could not believe his luck. He went to the bar to apologize to the lady he had fired and ended up marrying her. How the hell that happened he had no idea. He had Brittany to worry about. It was a good thing Melanie was watching her. He knew she was pissed but what the hell was she doing anyways. He had to get a divorce…she wasn't even giving it up…and she had a ring.<p>

He'd never thought that he, Jason Pitts would stoop so low. His wife's name was some type of alcoholic beverage. She was the stereotype of a black woman. Her name was Chardonnay. She drove him crazy but he was convinced that it was something about her that was going to make life worthwhile.

* * *

><p>Melanie sat at her doctor's appointment on the verge of tears. It's been almost a month since she had seen Derwin. He should be holding her hand watching their baby's first ultrasound. Instead she was here alone. The doctors said she was 8 weeks pregnant and she cried happy tears. Their legacy was growing healthy inside of her. Her little baby was the reason she had hope that everything would get better. She had to be strong for her little sweet pea.<p>

* * *

><p>Derwin was playing with his son at the playground. It pained him to think that Melanie would put him through this. Sure DJ was a little on the yellow and curly side but maybe he got his looks from his great great grandmother or something. This little boy was his heart.<p>

He hadn't spoken to Mel in almost a month. He was going crazy without her but his son came first. He had to stay at a hotel because he really didn't want to see Melanie and Jayne was taking every opportunity to throw herself at him.

He walked in quietly as possible into Jayne's house since the little man was worn out from playing. He knew he was an hour early but the coach had called a mandatory practice at the last minute. He walked to the kitchen when he realized that his baby mama had company. He knew it wasn't the right thing to do but he decided giving the circumstances he was going to listen in.

* * *

><p>"Jayne stop bugging, we fix it and plus they didn't dabble anymore into the matter so it's over", A woman told Jayne in a comforting tone.<p>

He picturing her shaking with one of her hand jesters and leaned in closer. "Yea I know but I just have this feeling", she told them.

"Like a bad feeling", another one voiced.

"No…a happy one you dumbshit", Jayne bit back.

"Well is he falling for you again…with the wifey out of the picture", asked the same woman.

"We have our moments when I think this could be real", Jayne said in this idealized voice.

Derwin winced and closed his eyes. Mel was right.

"Good and remember you stop at nothing to become the next Mrs. Derwin Davis", the woman said again.

"Guys I don't think I can do it…child support is just going to have to be enough…I met somebody", Jayne informed them.

He could hear a lot of moans of complaint and 'no you didn't' from inside the room.

"What about your career…if you wanted nothing to do with him you should have told him that you had a miscarriage instead of getting knocked up again and having him believe it was his", the girl hissed.

"I know…I wanted him to suffer…it wasn't fair that I lost our baby and he could just go back to Melanie scotch free", Janay moaned. "But I had a change of hearts...but I just can't confess to what I did" she shouted.

"Don't worry…you just did", Derwin spoke up entering the room mad as hell. He felt like he was entering the twilight zone.

The three women in the room froze. "Derwin…you weren't expected to be home until 4…its 2:35", she informed him like that was better and it was his fault.

"Can it Jayne tell me what the hell is going on…I'm tired of this. I want the truth or my lawyer will be contacting you", he sneered.

One of friends jumped up to defend her. "Hey all there is here is he say…she say. Who do you think they're going to believe", she hissed.

Derwin took a big needed breathe. "I think they're going to believe the nice tape recording I just sent to my manager…I tried being nice…hell I believed you would never pull something like this…I was on your side and turns out Mel was right all along", he screamed.

Jayne looked down ashamed. "I was going to tell you", she confessed.

"When Jayne…When DJ needed a blood transplant and I wouldn't be a match", he yelled.

"Now what just a minute", she snapped coming back with a fire in her at the thought of her son being injured.

"No you wait…I'm going to be with my family…my real family", he told her heading to the door.

"Oh yea…last time I checked she left you", she screamed at him.

He continued to walk away seeming unaffected. He drove around the corner into his house and collapsed in to the ground in tears. At the end of day he lost his wife and his son.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Comment….<strong>_

_**Uh….I personally didn't like the season finale at all. At first I stopped watching the game only to pick it up because I heard supposing it was getting better…which it was and then next thing you know…back to being crappy. I'm not watching the next season unless I am truly bored but I still love the original Game when it was on CW.**_

_**Writing this I find to be extremely difficult because of many reasons. First I have tried to get out of the habit of writing how I talk. Occasionally I slip up but writing the dialogue for these characters has got me throwing that training to the curb. Secondly, seasons 4/5 became extremely difficult because they made it so stereotypical. Like when I'm writing for Tasha all I want to say is the N word because that's like one of her favorite words…along with the phrase Bitch I'll kill you. Lastly I'm really not inspired because of the new developments on the game but I always like to finish what I started…eventually. So I apologize for the major delay between chaps but I will finish this story by my b-day. **_

_**Oh and i'm not following the time period exactly and is throwing things from both seasons the way i see fit. On that note hoped you liked the surprise i gave you! Please review. Deuces...till next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey...so i'm thinking 5 more chapters tops...and its a done deal.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Melanie huffed as she entered the house. With Kelly MIA and between Tasha getting her groove back and helping Malik she had no one to talk to. She slumped against the door exhausted dreading the call to her parents about her baby and the divorce she planned on getting. Melanie was going to have to stay with her Parents while she looked for an apartment. She didn't even know how she was going to tell Derwin. He was just going to think she was plotting and scheming once again wanting attention.<p>

She heard movement coming from the kitchen and it made her on edge. "Boo", she heard him calling from the kitchen. He sounded broken and lost. Mel heart went out for him.

She mentally prepared herself for the confrontation. "Emotional walls", she chanted.

* * *

><p>Derwin put his drink done when he heard the door open. He smiled knowing that Melanie was actually here. He thought he was going to have to travel to her parents again. "Boo", he called. His voice was hoarse and foreign to his own ears. He didn't get a reply so he ran to the foyer to see his baby. "Boo", he called to her once again. He started to go towards her but she backed into the door.<p>

She looked pale and tired. "Derwin", she stated icy looking at his sorry existence. "What are you doing here", she asked.

"I live here", he stated as if it was obvious.

Melanie nodded. "Well then don't worry I was going to pack tonight anyway. I'll be out of your hair by morning", she stated moving toward the stairs.

Derwin looked confused as hell. "What", he asked puzzled. "Yo boo where you going", he wondered.

She turned to face him. "Home Derwin…I'm going home", she half cried half yelled at him getting in his face.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Mel…this is home. I'm sorry baby…I'm so sorry", he confessed.

"Oh yea…I wonder how long this going to last. You made a choice Derwin and you didn't pick me. So go to your baby mama and go make more babies….we're done. I want a divorce", she yelled.

He leaned against a wall for support. Today had to be the worst day of his life. "No", he told her still trying to process what was going on.

"Let me go Derwin. I can't keep doing this", Mel cried going up the stairs.

"No…I'm not losing you too", he pleaded running after her.

* * *

><p>Jason sat uncomfortable amongst his daughter and his new wife. He wanted them to meet because he was trying to convince Chardonnay to stay married to him. He actually liked her and she was cool to be around. Therefore it was time to meet Brit-Brat.<p>

Every time Chard tried to get Brittany to talk it was one worded answers and Jason was getting really tired of it.

"Okay Brit-brat, why don't you tell Chardonnay about your soccer team ….you know she's captain", he gloated. "Just like her old man was…that's how Pits do it".

Chard was surprised that Brittany was more than a rat. "Congrats, that must be a huge responsibility", she wondered.

Brittany shrugged. "No, I'm used to it…daddy I'm done with dinner can she go now", she asked sweetly setting down her fork.

"Young lady watch your mouth", he warned.

"Or what…you're going to send me away", she screamed.

"Brit", he hissed.

"Daddy", she stated standing her ground. "I never met any of your other whores beside Camille, what's so special about this one", she asked.

"Whore", Chardonnay spat shocked. "Little girl watch your mouth", she warned getting hood real quick.

"Great she's like a mini Tasha", she told her dad glaring at her. "And you're not my mother. I don't have to listen to you", she snapped.

"Brittany, she's an adult. Please act like I taught you manners", he pleaded sending an apologetic glance at his new wife.

"You didn't teach me anything", she snapped back icily. "No wonder mom kept Mikey away from you", she hollered and stormed away.

Jason looked puzzled. "Who the hell is Mikey", he wondered.

"Don't look at me but you need to talk to her…now", Chard told him kissing him on the cheek and going towards the door.

"Aw wait no dessert", he shot back.

* * *

><p>Tasha was hanging out with her best friend Pookie that night. It was sort of a weird development for the two. They just kissed and it was so awkward. She knew she had feeling for him but maybe she was over thinking it. She really didn't want to mess up their friendship but she felt like she needed more. The two were just staring at each other for what seemed like hours. He was only in town for a few days and he leave tomorrow. He was a god sin with helping Malik. If Tasha was being honest he's the only one that had her back for better or worse her entire life.<p>

Someone banging on the door interrupted their staring contest.

"Talk about a door saving your ass…am I right", she joked bouncing up towards the door.

Pookie grabbed her arm. "Whoever it is, let them be…we need to talk about us", he asked calmly as ever. Tasha wanted to smack his calmness and shot it. it wasn't fair she was a ball of nerves.

"Let me at least tell them to get the hell on so they can stop banging on the damn door", she stalled.

He regrettably let her go and she went to the door.

"Melanie", Tasha gasped as she looked at the woman she thought of as a daughter who stood there broken at her threshold. "This is the part when you tell me what Derwin did now", she informed her.

Melanie just threw herself in Tasha's arms and sobbed brokenly.

"Tasha", Pookie called from the couch.

"Oh god", Melanie cried. "I didn't mean to ruin your evening it-it's just…I'm sorry…I'll leave now", she cried.

Tasha rolled her eyes. "And go where", she asked.

"To my parents", she cried harder. "I filed for divorce this morning and now he wants me back…I can't do it anymore. Anyways I'm sorry for bargaining in", Mel stated trying to compose herself.

"Ah hell…look I don't want you alone tonight so I'm a give you an address to go to so you can have a place to sleep and clear your head okay… cuz we both know how much your gonna hate your parent's house", Tasha told her. "Just feel better and if you want to call a hit out on Derwin…you have until 5pm tomorrow if you want it done ASAP", she hinted towards the living room.

"I'll keep it mind", Mel said smiling sadly leaving to go to the address Tasha gave her hoping it wasn't somewhere hood like.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep in mind this is not based on any set of time line...i'm just grabbing parts that i like and making it a story. <strong>

**As always please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just getting my foot back in the water. I really just forgot this fic existed when I stopped watching the show. Sorry about that but here's the new installment!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Melanie", Kelly gasped as she opened the door and Melanie flew into her arms crying. "What happened and how did you find me", she asked.<p>

Melanie sniffed. "Tasha", she replied.

Kelly rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she trusted Tasha to keep a secret. "Well why don't you come in and we'll talk in the morning", she yawned showing Melanie to the guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>Derwin stared at the divorce documents on the table all night. He couldn't believe that it was happening. There was a knock on the door and he bluntly ignored it but it wouldn't stop. He opened the door to see his ex baby mama on the other side. "What the hell do you want…second thought I don't care…go away", he sighed tiredly.<p>

"I just came to say I'm sorry again…I thought I should pick up DJ's stuff", she stated holding up a tote.

"Still calling him DJ", Derwin screamed with a frustrated sigh.

"That's his name Derwin…and I'm not going to change that and that little boy thinks you're his father", she cried.

"Yea well somebody needs to tell him…I love that boy….he's my heart", he screamed holding back the tears.

"Nothing has to change", she sobbed.

Derwin nodded trying to cool his temper. "It has too….I want you out of my life…you can have all the money I gave you over the years for him and I'll stop by eventually to see the little guy but right now I need to grieve and save my marriage", he told her.

"Derwin…this isn't fair to our son", Jayne cried.

"Do you even know who his father is", he asked instead.

* * *

><p>Melanie awoke to crying. She had only a second to register it until she hopped off the couch and threw up in the nearest trash can. She looked up from the trash and saw Kelly, her brother and a little boy a little younger then DJ all staring at her. "Morning", she greeted awkwardly.<p>

Brandon was holding back a laugh. His sister had interesting friends. He gave her a short wave.

Kelly on the other hand didn't hold back. "God I remember those days", she confessed shaking off the memories.

Melanie groaned.

Mikey once again wanted his toy and wanted to get out of the high chair. "Down mommy", he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mel stared wide eyed as Kelly responded in kind and let the boy go. "Mommy", she repeated.

Kelly grimaced.

"Secrets out sis", Brandon mocked and Kelly hit him in the ribs. "Ouch…Okay I'm going to work…try not to kill anybody ", he stated running out of the door.

"Please tell me you decided to be just like Angelina Jolie and adopt", Mel stated. Then she looked confused. "Why did you adopt", Mel asked.

"Why where you on my door step", the blond countered back flipping her long curly locks.

Mel sighed and flopped on the couch. "Remember when I got DJ tested', she asked.

Kelly scoffed. "Yea…never listen to Tasha", she repeated getting up to get two cups of wine. Mel refused stated that she was pregnant. Kel gave her a crazy look. "As if…these are for me".

Mel rolled her eyes. She was happy to see that some things never changed. "The first test was actually real…someone changed the results. Derwin didn't believe me", Mel confessed.

Kelly sipped her wine and looked at Mikey watching the Wiggles® paying them no mind. "Let me guess…he also doesn't know you're pregnant", Kelly concluded.

Mel bit her lip. "Well not exactly…we were trying to have a ….hey speaking of babies is Jason the", Mel trailed off as Kelly nodded her head.

"He already took Brittany…don't look at me like that" Kelly screamed.

Mel couldn't believe her friend. "Dude…that's Jason's baby…he deserves to know", she hissed.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Well how about Derwin…doesn't he deserve to know", Kelly hissed. She went to pick up Mikey. "Where going to the park…you should spend some time to think". With that Kelly left Melanie alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>...So penny for your thoughts!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Kelly and Mickey returned home to a seamlessly empty house. "Looks like Mel flew the coop", she told her son playing with his cheeks. She sat him in his play area and began preparing dinner for the two of them. She didn't know how long Brandon was going to be. He hated confrontations but as she tried to tell him it came with having tons of black friends. She just learned to live with it.<p>

Speaking of black friends her phone started ring. "Kelly Plasks", she answered.

"Kelly Plasks…you're a damn fool you do know that right", Tasha yelled from over the phone.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too Tasha…why did you send Melanie over here", she asked.

"Because ya'll may not know it but ya'll need each other….cuz ya'll both crazy. Hell I figure you're white…she act white….check ya'll out practically sisters", Tasha stated smirking and blowing her nails.

"Doesn't matter", Kelly stated pouring a glass of wine. "She left…we had a fight".

"This bout Mickey", Tasha asked.

"Yea…she thinks I should tell Jason", the blonde sneered drowning her drink.

"We see what happened to…hold on Ding-Bat's on my line…I swear he call one more time and Pookie gonna gut him", she joked clicking over. "What you want", she asked.

Derwin cringed. These Sabers Sunbeans stuck together. "Have you seen Melanie Tasha…I'm worried about her. She didn't come home last night and she's not picking up her phone", he rambled.

Tasha was now getting her other hand done. "Look leave that girl be", she advised nonchalantly.

Derwin was reeling. "That's my wife", he sneered.

Tasha looked like she was ready to kill him. "Maybe you should have thought of that when you was playing house…now let her cool off I'm sure she's on her way home", she stated more softly. She kind of felt bad for Derwin. He just found out that his kid wasn't his and his wife wanted a divorce. Her phone was starting to beep again. She looked at the caller id and sighed. "Hey Derwin…keep yea head up but I got to go Kelly's paging in", she told him clicking back over.

"Tasha", Kelly cried. "Omg Mel didn't go home…I…oh god Tasha", Kelly cried leaning over her friend's past out state. "Come on Mel…wake up", she cried.

"Kelly", Mel asked. "You're here", she stated drowsily.

Kelly smiled weakly and grabbed her phone, hanging up from a panicked Tasha and calling 911. She noticed Mel was bleeding but didn't want to startle her friend into any more distress.

* * *

><p>The ambulance showed up in no time and she had to follow in her car behind them because of Mickey.<p>

Mel had gone back to sleep by the time they pulled up and she was so scared.

Kelly now sat in the waiting room alone because Brandon had showed up to take the little one home. She had tried calling Derwin but he didn't answer and Tasha's line was busy. She didn't know who to talk to. She took a deep breath and called her ex.

* * *

><p>Jason just entered a commercial break when his phone rung. He was expecting his parents to call him to see when they would bring back Brittany. He frowned at the unfamiliar number and answered.<p>

"Pitts", he greeted. He heard a sob. "Uh…hello", he asked getting annoyed.

"Ja-jason…I'm sorry but I didn't know who else to call…I'm so afraid", she sobbed.

Jason annoyance quickly went out the window. "Yo Kels what's wrong", he asked turning away from his prying co-workers glances.

She cried harder and proceeded to tell him what was wrong. He didn't even notice the camera rolling. "What! Did you call Derwin…did he even know bout Mel's baby", he asked getting up from his seat. "Yyo…cool down…Kels chill…where are you…I'm going to go get him and then be on my way…just keep strong they'll going to pull through", he told her still not noticing the rolling cameras.

* * *

><p>Derwin sat watching his man Jason on the big flat screen downstairs wrapped in Mel's purple throw blanket with a beer in his hand. "Kels", he heard his best friend say. Derwin leaned in closer. This was why he watched this show. his man did the craziest things.<p>

He felt bad that Jason didn't even know the cameras were still rolling during this conversation. Apparently Kelly was in distress. He hoped everything was alright. Then he heard the worst thing ever. "Mel's baby", come from his best friend's mouth. He dropped the beer bottle he was holding. His wife was pregnant. He was going to have a baby. Melanie was pregnant…and he was finding out on TV. Maybe it was a different Melanie.

He was startled out of his musing by Jason busting into his house. "Man what the hell", he screamed.

"Hey…we need to go now dude", Jason stated making his way to the couch. "Dude this is why you haven't been answering my calls", he asked. Then he looked at what Derwin was staring at. They were replying his conversation to his ex wife and his co-anchor addressing his hastily exit. "Oh no", Jason stated. "Look man Mel's in trouble…we need to get the hospital and I'm so sorry about this", he apologized.

Derwin jumped up defensive. "What do you mean Melanie's in trouble", he shouted gripping Jason by the shoulders.

"I don't know but Kelly was really freaked out….the hospital she gave me is like a three hour drive man…come on", Jason commanded. He had to be the one to think straight.

Derwin nodded numbly and followed Jason out the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I had to add some more drama in it. Hoped you liked it. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers Alert.**

**Here's the next chapter…what can I say life keeps me busy but thanks for the reviews. I love reading them.**

* * *

><p>Derwin raced into the hospital. Jason was hot on his heels. Derwin slammed his hands on the reception desk. "I'm looking for a Melanie Davis", he asked with wild eyes. The whole ride he kept running through all types of scenarios on what happened. He should have been three that's what should have happened. And the nurse was making him made typing in the information slow.<p>

Jason huffed and looked away when his eyes noticed his ex wife with her hands in her head. "Yo dude", he told Derwin tapping him on the shoulder. "There's Kelly", he stated and the younger man nodded. The two went over there and Kelly immediately hugged Derwin.

"She's in there sleeping…they wouldn't tell me anything, I'm sorry Derwin", she stated letting go of him.

Derwin nodded too tense to do anything but. He hesitated before entering the room not sure on what he would find.

Jason on the other hand was staring at Kelly trying to make sure there was nothing wrong with her. "You okay Kelly, what happened", asked Jason still checking her over. He spotted something red on her arm and grabbed it without thinking. "What's this…Kels you need a doctor…DOCTOR", he yelled.

A nurse came over as quick as possible. "What seems to be the problem sir", she asked.

Jason was furious and Kelly was trying to calm him but nothing was working. "My wife has a cut on her arm, she's bleeding…she needs stitches", he told the nurse angrily.

Kelly heart melted at his concern and the nurse smiled amused. Jason however was not amused. "Do you know who I am…I'm Jason Pitts…I brought San Diego a champion…you have no idea what kind of power I have", he boasted.

Kelly shooed away the nurse and yelled at her ex husband. "Jason, its ketchup….".

Jason looked embarrassed. "Well Kelly could you have started off your damn 'I'm a woman' speech with that. I mean what the hell Kelly, I was really", he trailed off looking at her.

She smiled and grabbed his hand in hers. "I know", she whispered.

* * *

><p>Derwin sat on the edge of the bed staring at his wife. She didn't look pregnant and she didn't look hurt. He gulped and moved the hair out of her face. His girl looked like she was sleeping. He bent down to kiss her forehead and she groaned.<p>

"Derwin", she asked groggily.

He clasped his hands around hers. "Yea baby I'm here", he replied firmly.

"What are you doing here", she asked.

He straight faced her. "Gee, my wife is in the hospital Mel", he snapped. He then softened his voice. "How are you feeling", he asked soothingly.

Melanie snatched her hand away from him and placed it on her stomach. "Can you call the doctor….I-well…just go get the doctor". She was panicking. What if she lost her...their baby? Maybe this was her punishment from having that abortion all those years ago.

"There's no need. You have two worried friends in the hall. My name is Dr. …."

"Omg Mchottie", she breathed.

"Nice seeing you again Melanie…and you must be", he asked.

Derwin frowned. "Her very pissed off husband, now doctor can you tell us what's wrong with my wife and if our child is okay", he asked glaring at Melanie.

Melanie eyes widened.

"I found your pregnancy tests babe but we'll discuss that later", Derwin stated keeping his eyes on Mel's ex. Mel could learn the real details on how he foun out later.

She nodded; this was not how she wanted him to find out.

"Well there was a slight tear in your uterus. Have you been under any stress lately? Well it seems your blood pressure and sugar was extremely high and that caused you to faint, also with the tear that caused the bleeding. To be frank, your very lucky but if you want positive results and carry this baby to term you need to stay off your feet for six weeks and no stress", he ordered. He then asked a few questions concerning her well being and left.

The couple didn't have any time alone because Jason and Kelly popped in.

Kelly gave Melanie a funny look noticing the doctor. "So is everything okay", she asked. "And by everything I do mean everything", Kelly asked arching her eyebrow.

Melanie gave a weak smile. "He knows Kels…you can go home I'm fine…the baby is fine", she yawned.

"Okay I'm relieved….you better take care of her mister and I'm gonna call a cab home so you can take my car Derwin…Melanie knows where it is", she stated. She then walked up to Melanie and whispered, "Don't be like me".

* * *

><p>Later that evening Kelly was nervous sitting in Jason's car. He offered to escort her home. She was really surprised because the old Jason would have made her walk. "thanks again Jason", she asked timidly trying to not blurt out that their son looked more like him every day or the fact that she was madly in love with him.<p>

"Hey no problem, but what do you say to taking Brittany this weekend….she really missed you", he told her.

"Are you serious", she asked.

He shrugged keeping his eyes on the road. "Are you feeling better…when you left you said you needed time to clear your head and get your life together….when you called me today…I don't know Kels", he shrugged frowning at the red light. Jason felt a hand on his knee and he gave her a grateful smile. She always knew when he needed to calm down.

"I know, I'm sorry I scared you and I'm sorry I didn't know who else to call", she replied. Kelly tried to remove her hand but Jason caught it and pulled it up to his mouth.

He kissed it and just held it near him while he drove with the other. "Don't be sorry, I made a promise that I'll always be there for you…that haven't change".

She sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes. "So much has", she whispered. Kelly frowned as the car pulled over. "Um, Jason…are we lost, do you need to plug in GPS?"

Jason reached over and kissed her. She tasted like strawberries and as he put his tongue in her mouth she tasted like home. He didn't know how she ended up in his seat but he wasn't complaining. He missed her and he missed their awesome wild crazy sex.

She moaned getting lost in the kiss and started to unbutton his pants when she felt his strong hand underneath her shirt reaching for her breast. Regardless of the consequences this felt right. "I missed you", she confessed nibbling on his ear.

Jason knew it was wrong but when it came to sex with Kelly he could never tell her no and he knew that was because with her it was more than sex. It took everything in him to still her hands from going further. "We can't do this Kelly", he stated and winced when she froze and started to pull away. "I respect you too much to bang you in my car after all the shit we've been through", he said.

Kelly inadvertently rocked her hips with his as she tried to straighten herself and get off of her ex. They both moaned at the friction. "Let me go", she begged. She was belittling herself for not stopping sooner. He was married for god sakes. She climbed into her seat and GPS the coordinates to her place and turned her head to stare out the window. She couldn't help the tears that fell.

Jason sighed when he realized that she was crying. "Look Kels I", he started to say.

Kelly shook her head. "Just drive", she replied. She felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

Jason went over his options. He could A continue where they left off thirty seconds ago but he knew she would feel even worst. Then there was option B, he could get a hotel room and convince her to stay the night. It was slightly less trashy. Of course there was always C, take her home and go home to his legal wife but he knew this could be the only way to get Kelly back. He casually looked over to see that she had her eyes closed and saw that they were about a good thirty minutes away from her house. He hurriedly pushed in the nearest hotel and was lucky when it was only ten minutes away. Jason checked his phone and noticed he had five missed calls. One was Tasha and the others were Chardonnay. The time read 1:30 am. He sent Char a text telling her that he was crashing at a hotel because Derwin wanted to stay at the hospital overnight and he would see her later.

When they pulled up Kelly was actually sleeping. He kissed her softly and parked to go get a room. Jason returned to find that she was still sleeping. He smiled and carefully picked her up. She stirred briefly. "Jason", she asked.

He smiled down at her. "I got you Kels", he told her kissing her forehead. Even if they didn't make love and he just held her all night long he would be a happy man. Derwin and Melanie made him realize something tonight. Life was precious and too short. Whatever issues they had he was willing to fix them.

Kelly awoke at the sound of the ding. "Jason where are we", she asked looking up at him but only seeing his strong powerful jaw line. She looked around and noticed she was at a hotel….with her ex. "I would have preferred the car", she snapped telling him without words to release her.

He gave a deep husky laugh. "You would", he agreed. "But it's late…while you were sleeping I got lost and sleep sounds lovely. " He looked down at her as they reached their room. "We don't have to do anything Kelly, I just want to keep holding you", he told her earnestly.

Kelly looked at him detecting any lies in his story and she caught a few but it was little white ones, the rest were genuine. They entered the room while she pondered her next move. He carefully laid her on the bed but her hands around his neck stopped him from coming back up. "That'll be a waste", she breathed seductively and pulled him down to her.

* * *

><p>Derwin watched Mel sleep. He knew they had a lot to talk about but the really important stuff was out of the way. They put a heart monitor up for their baby. he smiled at the thought an placed his hands on her stomach. Their child was okay and so was she. "I'll make it right boo, I promise", he told her. He didn't know how many hours he stayed awake making sure nothing changed in their sleep.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own The Game.**

* * *

><p>Melanie awoke with a head on her arm. "Derwin", she whispered. She poked him with her free arm. Mel was hungry and she desperately needed to use the bathroom.<p>

He groaned and looked up at her throwing daggers at her till he remembered where they where and he started to get really worried. "Are you okay Boo", he asked worriedly.

Melanie smiled. "We're fine", she smiled. She then touched his arm. "I have to pee", she stated holding back a laugh.

He laughed and removed his hold on her.

After Mel came back from the bathroom she saw Derwin reading over some papers. "What's that", she asked.

"You're being discharged baby", he exclaimed jumping up to kiss her. She pulled away at the last minute and he got her cheek instead. That's when it donned on him that he haven't kissed her yet. "Melanie", he asked wanting to straighten everything out.

"Please just take me to Kelly's", she begged.

"Baby I'm taking you home", he stated. "I love you", he yelled.

"Oh so now that DJ isn't yours I'm magically no longer ruining your life", she screamed back. "Yea Tasha told me…well guess what I'm not going to ask you to buy me a big house or Prada bags…I just want you to either treat our kid like you treated "DJ" or you can forget that we ever existed and sign over your rights."

Derwin looked heartbroken. "How can you ask me to do that", he sighed defeated.

Melanie scoffed. "Before any of this happened you were playing house with another woman…how could you think a baby can fix us…my baby isn't going to replace the ones we lost", she cried. "That's too much pressure on it", she cried and then almost doubled over in pain. She held onto the wall handle and used the other one to shoo Derwin away. "I'm fine", she cried. "We're fine". She closed her eyes to hide some of the pain.

Derwin took in a deep breath. "Nurse", he screamed calling for help. "We need a doctor".

* * *

><p>Jason groaned as he was waking up. His back was killing him but other than that he was extremely relaxed. He went to move his arm when he noticed the extra weight and then the blonde hair that was on it. He smiled down at Kelly remembering the night before. He then looked at the bed that was not slept in. He vaguely remembered that was where it started. Shaking his head he carefully stood up and carefully lifted her up and tucked her in.<p>

He stood looking at her sleep for a long time. Jason was completely confused. Last night was amazing but then again last night he cheated on his wife, who he was really starting to like Chardonnay and as scary as it was he saw a future with her. She was a good and firm step mom to Brittany and she understood the fact that she needed to save and conserve funds.

The phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts and he hurried and answered it before it awoke Kelly.

"Hello", he asked not bothering to look at the phone and realize it wasn't his.

"What the hell", replied the voice.

Jason then looked at the phone in his hand in cursed. "Dude that's not a proper greeting", he replied instead. "Now since you called this phone I want to know who the hell this is", he asked instead as jealously surged through him.

"Really Jason…I know it's been a while and most of you guys relationship you pretended I didn't exist", Brandon hissed.

Jason let out a breath of relief. "Oh…you're that Brandon", he dismissed as if there was suddenly no more to the case.

"What did you do with my sister", Brandon asked instead.

Jason smirked. "Better question is what did your sister do to me…".

"You son of a bitch…wake her ass up and leave her alone", Brandon sneered.

Jason watched Kelly a little longer before turning away from her and closer to the door. He never noticed her sit up. "Look I know we don't like each other and this is sudden but I love your sister and I know we have issues but I'm willing to put in the work and I'll take whatever shit you give me just for you to know how much I love your sister", he whispered quietly.

Kelly heart swelled and she relaxed back in the bed.

"Oh…please…just tell me this. Please tell me this isn't about her telling you about your son because if you're with her because of that", Brandon sneered.

Jason was no longer listening. The word 'son' kept resounding in his head. "What are you talking about…I don't have a son", he said.

Kelly looked horrified and in that instance Jason turned to look at her. "Is that my phone", Kelly asked deciding to play the dumb blonde.

Jason ignored her and hung up from Brandon. The screen immediately went to a picture of her and this toddler that damn sure wasn't Brittany. He tried hard not to lash out on her and do something he would later regret. He slowly lifted her phone and asked. "Who's this"?

* * *

><p>Derwin went to the only place he knew at a time like this. Melanie was sleeping on this sedative and he felt useless at her side. He needed to do something, so there he was at the chapel in the hospital. He gulped before taking a seat in the front row. He was happy he was the only one here as he placed his hands in his face to cover his tears.<p>

All he wanted was a family but every move he made seemed to be the wrong one. "Dear God, I know I've messed up bad. I know I screwed up but I can't lose them. She's all I have left. I'm not asking you that you make me a better man. I have to do that, but I'm asking you to give me time so I can become the husband Melanie needs and the father to our child. "

He closed his eyes and prayed.

* * *

><p>Derwin stayed a little longer before he finally went to go check on Melanie. He saw that Mel was still asleep but Tasha was by her side. "Did she wake up any while I was gone", he asked quietly.<p>

Tasha glared at Tasha and then sighed. Truth be told she felt sorry for the man. "No but how are you holding up", she asked.

Derwin looked at her hard before answering. "Not well, my marriage is in shambles, she barely wants me to touch her, I just found out that the little boy I adored isn't mine and I might lose my other child. I don't know how I'm going to get through this", he told her.

Tasha reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "That girl had no right lying to you and I know how it is to put your child first but this girl right here Derwin, she loves you and don't ask me why because I don't know why myself but she wouldn't do anything to hurt you, well not purposely. Sometimes, the girl is a ding bat but I guess your ass rubbed off on her".

Now he was confused. "Is that suppose to make me feel better", he asked.

"Well in the beginning but you have to remember I'm her friend".

"But you're my manager", he argued.

Tasha cursed and then smiled. "I'll make sure she don't see a dime and all the money she gets goes towards the real DJ…get it cuz", she started laughing.

"Too soon Tasha".

* * *

><p>Kelly looked up feeling extremely exposed and she wasn't talking about literally even though she was sitting before him with only a sheet wrapped around her. She didn't know what to say. She figured she could lie but then that would only make matters worse in the long run. Slowly Kelly got out of bed uncaring about the sheets as they fell and walked over to him. She inwardly winced when his jaw twitched and grabbed his hand that the phone was in. "His name is Michael and I adore him so much", she stated looking up at him.<p>

"So is he yours", Jason asked pissed off at her. She nodded as tears went unchecked down her face. "Am I his father", he asked calmly. It was too calm for her liking. But again she nodded.

"It was that night you took me home from the party and we made love. I was trying to be strong and show everybody that I could be somebody other than Jason Pitts wife and by the time I realize that I couldn't…that I didn't want to be anybody else it was too late. You moved on and that's my fault but then I found out I was pregnant but you were too happy. I couldn't ruin that. I didn't want to drag you back in…not because of the baby. Then I began to show and I got so scared, I took Brittany to France and came back to stay with my brother until I delivered. I…".

He ripped his hand away. "Brit-Brat knew…you had our daughter lie to me", he asked.

"I was scared and as time went on the harder it was to tell you".

"I don't know what to say", he responded.

"Say anything, scream, shout, I can take it…just please don't shut me out", she begged.

He looked at her and sighed. "You made the decision to be shut out Kelly…this was a mistake…I yeah", he stated walking out the door not even caring that he left his shirt in the hotel room.

Kelly went back to the bed and cried.

He didn't even notice that Kelly phone was still in his hand until he reached the car. He angrily thought about throwing it and then he thought better of it. He sat in his car with the jersey he had in his gym bag and flicked through her gallery. He saw pictures of the little man and her playing and then some by himself. The picture that really got him was the jersey that stated his daddy was a proud Saber. He got that for Kelly when he was trying to convince her to have a baby; preferably a boy. It tore him up inside to know that she kept their son a secret. Jason leaned his head on the steering wheel emotionally drained.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason didn't even know how he returned home that day. His mind wasn't there. The ex Saber kept picturing the last twelve hours over and over again. Jason went directly to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He took one sip and threw the drink into the wall.

Chardonnay looked at Jason strangely. He was dodging her calls and staying out all night and she squinted her eyes. "Is that lipstick", she sneered looking at his jersey. She then touched the object in question and laughed. "Oh…that's ketchup, my bad how's Melanie", she stated kissing him on the cheek.

Jason looked at her and frowned. Why was he with her? "Um…she's hanging in there…it got too late went to a hotel…look I'm beat Chard can we do this interrogation some other time", he asked moving past her obviously dismissing her.

She grabbed his arm to stop him. It worked and she jumped into his arms and kissed him. Jason wanted to pour out all his anger and lust for his ex into this and just forget about her but he couldn't. "Look I have a lot on my mind Chardonnay", he stated pushing her away.

She narrowed her eyes in concern. "Why am I feeling like this has little to do with Melanie and a whole lot to do with something else".

He looked down at her. Jason started to say something but thought better of it. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Chardonnay heart tightened in response. "Just tell me Jason", she sighed.

* * *

><p>The trip home was one filled with silence. As soon as they got there Melanie stormed out of the car. Derwin sighed and raced after her. "I love you Melanie Barnett Davis", Derwin vowed finally catching up with her.<p>

She looked away as tears fell. "I wish I could believe that…I really want to believe that".

"Then believe it baby…you're the love of my life", he promised reaching for her hands.

Melanie wiped her eyes and looked away. They were now at their home and she was in the guest room looking for her suit case that she brought to San Diego. She finally found it and smiled in victory only for it to be thrown toward the farthest wall. She jumped and placed her hands on her stomach. "Derwin", Mel hissed. "You're not making this easy and the doctor said I…"

"I know what the doctor said and therefore that only stands to reason why you're not leaving", he yelled looking her dead in the eyes.

She stared back unwilling to compromise until she huffed and left to go to their bed room. Once there she leaned against the door and cried. She didn't know what to do. Derwin was trying but she didn't think she could take being hurt by him again. She loved him but know she had to put someone else first. She slumped towards the bed and undressed before putting on his jersey without thinking. She then proceeded to climb into bed.

* * *

><p>Derwin was cleaning up from the other night when his door bell rung followed by the door opening. He frowned when Jason came in and slumped on his couch. "You do know that you don't live here", he asked sarcastically.<p>

Jason looked up from the floor to stare at Derwin. "Did you know", he asked quietly. Jason face was unreadable and Derwin couldn't remember ever seeing him like that.

Derwin frowned in response. "Did I know what man", he asked genuinely worried.

"My son…Ding Dong I have a son", he stated trying not to fall apart.

"Dude….Chardonnay's pregnant…that's what's up", Derwin congratulated.

Jason squatted away from his hand. "No, its Kelly's and mine. The baby is two years old nut case".

Derwin plopped next to Jason. "Damn", he sighed. "That's fucked up but take it from me, you don't want to miss another moment in that kids life. You and Kelly can work out ya'll shit later but Brit brat and this little boy needs ya'll. You need to get Brittany from your parents and you need to fix your family and I'm a do the same. I know how much you love Kelly…yea that shit was bold but life's too short. I almost lost my wife and I might still lose her. I lost my little man and me and Mel's baby is hanging on by a thread."

Jason looked extremely uncomfortable. "Eh why do I feel like I'm watching Dr. Phil.", he asked.

Derwin laughed and then turned serious. "Did you tell Chardonnay yet", he asked.

Jason laughed. "You are aware that her black ass would flip a script on me quicker than white rice", he stated.

"You have a point", Derwin smirked.

Jason glared at him.

"Well go home and make sure you're wife knows how much you love her and then just spit it out. The truth will set you free my man".

"Oh and how that work out for you…hey yoooo", he said getting off that grown ass couch. "I'm going home and chillin with the wife…I haven't even met the kid plus when Brittany gets home tomorrow I'm taking her to her mother's anyway".

"Wait you know where Kelly's staying at", he asked bemused.

Jason smirked. "Yeah, I did take her home last night", he stated in a bored tone.

Derwin narrowed his eyes. "Brandon called Melanie, Kelly didn't come home last night….wait Jason…really", he asked shaking his head.

Jason smiled and mumbled something about getting home to the misses.

Derwin couldn't believe it but then again he could, they were crazy about each other. He remembered when Kelly convinced Mel to buy a stripper pole and smiled to himself. She was too hot on that thing.

Derwin couldn't believe Kelly had done that. He felt bad for his friend but he needed to handle his own problems before he could even help out. He needed to figure out a way to get them back and figured a romantic surprise could work. He just needed to get some things before she awoke.


	12. Sorry

**OMG...it feels so good to write! First I entered fashion show then midterms...**

**thanks for hanging in there and did you hear Kelly's back for season 7!**

* * *

><p>Kelly stood outside of Jason's apartment looking apprehensive. She thought about knocking a bunch of times but she couldn't. Maybe she should have just called him. This wasn't the first slip up they had but the reason she left was because she had to move on. Now she was at his door acting like a crazy fan. She sighed. "I'm going to just call him later", she stated under her breath.<p>

"Can I help you", Chard asked coming out of the elevator.

"Ah", Kelly asked looking around. "I'm sorry I'm just gonna come back later…you may recognize me I'm Kelly Jason Pitts ex wife. I'm here to see him actually", she stated. Kelly couldn't help the smile that was on her face.

"I'm Chardonnay Pitts, Jason's current wife", she stated shaking her hand. She loved the way her face dropped to the floor. She then moved to unlock the door because the grocery bags were heavy.

Kelly couldn't stop staring at the woman. She gave a fake laugh trying to find a way to make this situation less awkward.

All of a sudden she heard a familiar "mommy", cry and she sent a silent prayer to the heavens. Seconds later her baby was in her arms. "Hey how was grandma and granddad", she asked Brittany.

Brittany shrugged and held on tighter. "Next time can I stay with you and Mikey", she asked looking at her mom.

Kelly looked up to stare at Jason hopefully. He heard Brittany ask about her younger brother and for the millionth time wondered how they could keep something that big from him. "'I don't know, we're going to have to ask your dad", she stated.

"Kelly", he replied at a lost at seeing her. He looked at his ex wife and his current. "Um…what are you doing here…I mean I thought I was going to drop Brit-brat off later", he stated becoming flustered. All he kept thinking about was how good they were a few days ago and how much she hurt him.

Kelly smiled sheepishly. "I thought Brittany came home later…I was actually just here to talk", she smiled becoming lost in his eyes.

Chardonnay took that moment and kissed Jason and told them all to come inside "her" home.

Kelly took the hint. "I don't think she likes me too much", she whispered to Brittany", who in turned laughed.

"So what did you need to talk to us about", asked Chard closing the door and lounging on the couch getting comfortable.

"Jason…I said I needed to talk to Jason", Kelly repeated as if she was talking to a child.

"Kels why don't we go into the study and Brittany why don't you show chardonnay that cool thing that Grandpa got you", he told them.

Brittany titled her head in confusion. "What cool thing", she asked playfully trying to figure out what she was going to get for putting up with her step mother of the wicked west.

Jason growled. "You know the thing that cost more than twenty bucks that granddad brought you", Jason gritted out.

Brittany smiled. "I believe it was actually forty dollars", the teenager stated tilting her heads to the side.

Chardonnay looked on with amusement underlined and suspicion, while Kelly was just amused.

"No I believe you told me 25", he stated losing his patience.

She huffed. "No I said it was 30", the teenager negotiated.

"Brittany just go to your room and please show Chardonnay your new thing", Kelly ordered and Brittany complied stopping up the stairs. Chardonnay looked at them once more before following Brittany.

Kelly laughed at her daughter before turning serious. "Please don't be mad at him", she sighed. She looked to where Brittany was and added, "Or her".

"He's my son….Kelly! What gave you the right", he asked trying to be quiet but failing.

"Because at the end of the day you didn't choose me…I found out two days before Mel's wedding and things between you and I was getting better and then BAM! THERE's your girlfriend who comes out of nowhere after you get out of the bin….who was there for you when they wanted to make you a prison bitch", she shouted.

He raised his eyebrows. "Keep your voice down….so what your saying is that because I left with my girlfriend I didn't deserve to know that the lo….that you was pregnant", he asked quietly not wanting Chardonnay nosey self to here this conversation.

"I didn't want to be second best and I didn't want to ruin your happiness with her. She made you happy and you did cheat on her with me….that's kind of a deal breaker", she stated. "I thought that It was time for me not to be selfish anymore….I love you Jason and that's never going to stop…I put you before everything…I've always had", she cried.

Jason heart swelled at hearing her say the words. He smiled like an idiot and started to close the distance between him and Kelly when he heard a loud "I hate you", from upstairs.

* * *

><p>Moments later his wife joined them. "When are you and Brittany leaving", she asked.<p>

Both Jason and Kelly were taken aback, so Chardonnay explained. "Before Brittany left, I told her I believed in ass whooping and I'm not having someone disrespect me in my own home", she told them looking squarely at Jason.

He felt sucker punched. "What are you saying Chardonnay…."

Chard rolled her eyes. "you know how much I love your daughter….she just doesn't like me and I think a few days would do her some good with her mom….look I consider Brittany a daughter to me…I come from a family that don't believe in steps", she stated.

"Brittany", Kelly screamed knowing her daughter was probably in hearing distance. "She's not your daughter and you will not kick her out of her house", Kelly snapped.

"This is my house too", Chard snapped back.

Brittany came in the room crying. "She's going to kick me out daddy", she cried hugging him.

Chardonnay eyes widened in horror. That dirty little liar, she thought. "Brittany", she stated giving her a look.

Kelly jumped to her daughter's defense. "I think you've said enough", Kelly warned pulling Brittany to here. "Jason I just want Brittany with me for a few days…I just…please", she pleaded looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Look Kelly….we need to all cool down…I'll take Brittany to you in the morning…we can talk then", he told her. He then turned to Brittany. "You young lady are going to say bye to your mom and then go up stairs to your room", he commanded. Brittany did not like this but Jason only went to the next woman in his life. "And me and you is going to have a real serious talk once everyone leaves", he grilled his wife.

* * *

><p>"Derwin ", Melanie asked as she came downstairs tying her robe around her. She hadn't meant to sleep all night but she knew he didn't come to bed. Part of her was hurt about that fact and another part was worried. She really loved him but he was really good at hurting her. She was just so confused. She found him in the living room with his face in his hands. She heard a low strangled cry and realized he was crying and asking for god's help.<p>

She bit her lip, silently asking if she wanted to save her marriage. She felt a sudden movement from within and smiled, knowing her answer. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. He still didn't notice she was there so she wrapped her arms around him from behind and hugged him. He smelt like home and she realized how much she missed him. Sure they had problems but she knew they could overcome them, plus she was too tired to fight him.

"Boo", he asked turning to look at her.

She smiled sadly at him. "It's okay, I'm right here", she cried. She made an attempt to let go and his hands held her in place. "Derwin I…need to sit down", she mumbled amused at his display to keep her there. Leaning over the couch was too straining for her right now.

He let go immediately. "Boo…I'm so sorry…I didn't think….I…are you okay Mel…the baby", he asked getting up and rushing to her.

She attempted to get her balance but she was getting really dizzy. Soon she was lifted into her husband's embrace. She laughed. "We're fine…hungry but fine", she stated looking at him. Her eyes feel to his strong jaw line and then up to his lips. She was now hungry for something other than food. "Hungry but fine", she repeated. This time her voice was dripping with sex and she felt him shiver.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I can fix that", he mumbled inches away from her lips. He reached down to capture them again and groaned. "But the doctor said no sex until you come back next week", he stated trying to control his lower half and his harsh breaths.

Melanie either didn't hear him or didn't care as she nibbled on his earlobe causing him to groan again. "Boo", he warned.

Melanie pulled back with hurt in her eyes at being rejected. "Don't you want me", she asked.

Derwin took in a deep breath to control his manly urges. "Past the moon babe remember that but we need to think about our legacy and right now this baby…this beautiful gift you're giving to me needs us to be patient until it's safe to do things that made this gift possible", he sighed. "There's only one thing that I want right now besides making endless love with you and that's to hold this baby in my arms".

Mel smiled. "I love you Derwin Davis", she admitted.

Derwin nodded trying not to cry again. "I love you too Mrs. Davis".

Mel gave him a look. "Doctor", she stated.

He chuckled and settled them on the couch. With his free hand he grabbed the remote and the two watched a movie together. Sometime during the movie he looked over to her engrossed at the film. "We're going to make it boo", he stated.

"I still don't trust you…" she told him.

Derwin had to still himself from pulling away. They had to be honest with each other. "I never stopped loving you…even when I was mad boo".

Melanie was crying. Let's just watch the movie".

* * *

><p>Kelly was trying to get Mikey to settle down but nothing was working. Brandon was at his girlfriend's for the night, so it was just her and the little man. He was driving her crazy so when the doorbell rung she huffed and opened it without second thought intent on yelling at the person but the words died on her lips.<p>

Jason was flabbergasted as well because in her arms held his son. He took the child in his arms and tried to quiet him. "Hey now little man, what we rallying bout huh", he asked.

The kid looked t him strange and he looked at Kelly who was admiring them from the door. She nodded her approval. "Hey Mikey who is he", she asked. "What's his name", she coached encouraging the little boy to speak up.

"Dada"', he cried hugging Jason. Jason chocked up and for the rest of the night the three played as if they always have. Mikey tired out and practically fell asleep playing Lagos. Kelly showed Jason Mike's bedroom and he tucked their son in. Jason just stirred at the boy; at his boy. There were no words at this moment. He felt like he could sit there for hours.

* * *

><p>Kelly grabbed Jason's hand and led them outside in the hallway. "So that's Mickey…well Michael Pitts. I'm really glad he met you. You're a great father and I'm so sorry. I'm going to keep saying sorry for a really long time", she promised.<p>

Jason just stared down at her. He remembered ding dongs advice and grimaced. What if he wasn't able to have this moment because something happened to her? When she had called him crying he was scared and now she was right here. Before he could stop himself he was kissing her again. He backed her up against the wall. Kelly jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

_He felt like home._

_She felt like home._

Clothes soon became forgotten when Kelly lead him to her bedroom. Two hours later she was tiredly watching him get redressed. "Stay", she asked.

Jason sighed. "I have to get back Kels…"

Kelly sighed. "Leave her…let's make this work…I still love you Jason".

"So do I Kels but I'm not leaving my wife", he told her buttoning up his shirt. He then turned to her and winced as he saw the tears she was trying to hide. "Make no mistake I will be a part of Mickey's life and I'll bring Brit-brat over tomorrow as promised…but I'm really".

"Please stop", she begged. "Just go", she stated numbly.

"Kelly", he stated starting to panic. The last thing he wanted was for her to start acting cold again. She just turned her body from him and tightened the covers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews...so here is something short and sweet...well bittersweet.**

* * *

><p>Three weeks later….<p>

Melanie and Derwin sat at the doctors awaiting the results to see if Melanie and the baby were in the clear. All week they had been trying to get to know each other all over again. It was almost perfect but Mel couldn't help but to wonder when the other shoe was going to drop. DJ birthday was coming up and Melanie knew this was going to be hard for him and she wanted to bring it up but at the same time she didn't want to rock the boat. So there they sat as the doctor set up everything for the ultrasound.

"it's perfectly fine for you to be nervous…first time parents I see", stated the doctor. Mel squeezed Derwin's hand.

"You could say that…so how is the fetus", Mel asked changing the subject.

Derwin smiled shaking his head. "Baby Mel…we don't do that feet shit", he replied jokingly. He knew Mel tried to distance herself from the baby when she was having complications.

"How about you see for yourselves", replied the sweet old lady doctor. Seconds later the sound of a heartbeat filled the room and an image appeared on the screen.

"Derwin…honey that's our baby and it sounds healthy…it is healthy right", she asked the doc for clarification.

Dr. Reynolds nodded. "I'll give you all a moment alone", she murmured.

"Are you okay Derwin", Melanie asked pulling her eyes away from the screen.

He was still mesmerized by their baby's image for a few seconds longer before looking at her wondering what parts of her the baby would inherit. "I'm staring at one of god's most precious gifts…why wouldn't I be", he asked careering her face.

Mel couldn't help herself as she blurted out the elephant in the room. "Because tomorrow is DJ's birthday and you have been planning this for six months", she deadpanned.

Derwin shifted uncomfortably. "I know Mel but I don't think I can stand to see him and it hurts to not see him…I just want to focus on being the best father I can be to our baby", he told her.

Mel smiled sadly. This was what she wanted but now her husband was shattered. "Did Janay ever tell you who it was", she asked.

"Haven't spoken to her in weeks…."

"Derwin I know this is about to sound really crazy of me but I think you should see him…that little boy loves you".

"And I love him Mel but I can't…not right now", he stated. One of his arms covered her belly mindful of the gel.

Mel fell back on the bed. "Okay", she agreed.

* * *

><p>Kelly looked at the test in her hands and cursed. "You have got to be kidding me" she shouted looking at the two positive signs.<p>

"Mom hurry up dads going to be here any minute and I have to pee." shouted Brittany''.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the game but i will boldly admit my version is better...even with it's abrupt end.**

* * *

><p>"Jason", Kelly stated shocked that he was here. "What are you doing here", she asked checking her watch.<p>

He frowned at her. "Kel, we agreed I'll pick up the kids today to hang out…just came early because I got some exciting news to share", he smiled. He leaned in closer. "Are you alright", he asked taking in her pale face.

Kelly waved off his concern. "Yeah…I'm just peachy…are you guys ready to go kids", she asked smiling at them trying to get Jason to hurry up and leave. She felt like the air was leaving her lungs.

"Yo Kelly, come with us", he asked softly. He felt like he hasn't seen her in weeks, even though he saw her a few days ago. She was doing her best at avoiding him and he could understand why but .the separation was once again killing him. If he was being honest he'll admit that he always misses her when she's not around. "Please", he smiled.

* * *

><p>Kelly felt herself melting and agreeing to a whole afternoon with him and the kids. Mikey was very eager for her to come. They went to the movies and Jason slipped his hand with Kelly and smiled at her. She looked up oddly but didn't pull away. They then found themselves in a restaurant. "So what's the big news daddy...you said you had big news", Brittany asked.<p>

Kelly stopped devouring her hot wings and listened. "Yea Jason….are you moving away", she asked trying to sound hopeful.

He frowned. "No…" he then picked up Mikey and twirled him around. " Your dada is going to play football again….the Sabers practically begged me to come back", he grinned.

Kelly and Brittany smiled. "That's amazing", they cheered.

The rest of the evening was pretty uneven. They seemed like a nice family on an outing. By the time they got home Kelly had forgotten all about the pregnancy and was just enjoying being a family. That was until Jason excused himself to use the bathroom.

He had already shut the door when she remembered that she didn't hide anything. She made sure the kids were heavily engrossed with something by the time he came out holding the offending object in his hand like she knew he would.

"What's this", he asked trying to stay calm but he couldn't. Kelly was pregnant and he had no idea if he was the father, he couldn't be they had used protection. He felt like his heart was breaking. She was possibly carrying someone else's baby.

Kelly panicked when she looked into his big brown eyes. He was so mad. She said the first thing that popped into her head. "It's not mine", she denied.

He scoffed. "Then who the hell is it", he hissed. He fell down to the floor. "This better not be Brittany's ", he asked.

Kelly looked away. "Jason…" she trailed off.

He stood back up. "I'm bout to whoop her little ass", he sneered. "Why didn't you tell me", he hollered.

"Look I just found out…it could be Brandon's girlfriend's test", she offered. "Just let me ask him before we start pointing fingers at Brittany", she stated.

Jason nodded. He then went back to the room with his kids. He got a sinking feeling that those test weren't Brandon's girlfriends. He hugged his daughter and pulled back to look at her. "If something was up with you…like life changing you'll tell me right", he asked.

"Duh", she scoffed. "Seriously dad if I really needed help I'll come to you".

"You know that include school…boys…babies…boys…babies", he listed causing Brittany to look at him in concern.

"Are you okay…if something was up with you you'll tell me right…that includes you and mom, you going to the loony bin", she joked.

He pulled her into a hug. "I love you Brit brat".

"I love you too daddy".

"Me too", Mikey screamed running over to them.

He smiled. "I love you too MVP…I'm a call it a night. I'm a just say good bye to your moms…I love ya'll", he told them needing to say it again.

* * *

><p>He walked into Kelly's room and frowned. He already checked all the other places.<p>

"Kelly", he asked into the dark room. He didn't hear anything he was just about to go when he heard a noise. He came to the other side of the bed. He found her in a ball crying. He wordlessly pulled her into his arms and held her on the floor while she cried. She pulled away after a while. "What are we going to do", she asked.

"We'll manage…if the test is Brits…I won't like it but we'll manage", he told her trying to keep calm.

"Why won't you leave her", she asked.

"She's my daughter. I will never abandon her", he stated. He then reached out to her again. "Or you…I'll never abandon you again…I swear", he stated leaning in close.

Kelly abruptly pulled away. "You can't say that…you don't mean that….Jason you're married. This is wrong and this ends now", she stated getting up only to lean on the wall for balance because she was suddenly dizzy. Jason tried to steady her but she pushed him away. "I think it's best that we don't see each other anymore…if it has nothing to do with our children then we don't even need to speak",, she advised turning away from him.

"She wants me to give her a baby Kelly", he confessed plopping on the bed. Kelly heart fell but she did not turn around. "I haven't even told her about Mikey yet", he confessed. "She was there for me…even after I ruined her entire life… how can I do that again", he asked.

"Then tell her the truth…no marriage can be built off lies. Didn't we learn that the hard way…tell her the truth and fight for her...stop dragging us both through the mud…stop sitting on the bench…You are Jason Pitts, you're not a bench player. Win or lose you need to go out there and play the game", she told him.

Jason smiled. "Can I get a kiss first", he asked. He loved her motivational speeches and how she made everything into football. It was so hot. He trapped her against her door and kissed her hard.

Kelly moaned against the kiss and lifted up a leg to wrap around him. "We have to stop this", she moaned.

He took the signal and lifted her up."But you don't really wanna stop do you", he asked. Jason carried them back to the bed and gently laid her down.

"What are you doing", she asked kissing his jaw.

Jason started to undress her as if she was a piece of art he was unveiling memorizing all the lines and contours on her. He stopped to stare in her eyes. "Playing the game", he whispered before kissing her lips.

Kelly smiled and welcomed the kiss.

* * *

><p>Melanie looked at Derwin with thread. "You know we could have sent a post card", she smiled.<p>

He laughed as they walked to her parent's house. "they'll be happy to hear the news in person…plus we were already in town because of my game babe", he grinned.

They were right at the door when Derwin stopped. She looked at him questionably. "What's wrong… don't tell me you're chicken", she teased.

He smiled and kissed her before getting down on one knee. "Marry me Melanie Davis…I know we still have a long way ahead of us but I want to show you how I can do better for you", he promised. He then pulled her closer and kissed her stomach that was now starting to show. "And our daughter", he promised.

She freaked. "Derwin…oh my god are you serious…..yes …god yes", she answered.

He grinned and kissed her.

They separated by the sound of clapping. "Is my baby gonna be a mommy", her mother asked running out to hug them. "Tell me everything", she ordered.

* * *

><p>Jason looked at Kelly fast asleep and smiled. He quietly got out of bed and redressed silently, thankful that it was only seven pm. He wrote a note and placed it by her bedside before tucking the covers around her. He almost cried when he realized that it was her test he found. He could tell, especially when she was completely naked. If the hot wings that she was munching on didn't give her away the sudden dizziness also helped. Not to mention she didn't have an ounce of liquor or wine at all.<p>

He got back to his apartment a little after nine to find Chard on the couch watching a movie. She turned it off when she saw he was in. "Jason…you gonna talk to me today", she asked.

He sighed and sat next to her. Kelly was right, he had to stop living on the bench.

"I don't know what's up with you and its scaring me…you haven't touched me in weeks", she cried.

"I just found out I have a son…he's two. His name is Michael", he confessed.

"Jason…how do you even know he's yours", she asked not willing to believe it. She felt like her heart was breaking. She wanted to be the woman bearing his kids.

"I never got that procedure Chard…he's mine".

"You don't know that", she insisted.

Jason shook his head. "Okay but what I do know is that three weeks ago I received a call that scared the shit out of me. I thought I was over her and this thing with Mel happened. I can't stay in this marriage. It's not fair to anybody if this continues. You deserve better".

"When did you…did you sleep with her", she asked refusing to cry in front of him. She knew he was talking about that white bitch Kelly. The way she acted when she came over started to make perfect sense.

Jason took in her deadly calm demeanor. "More than once", he admitted. "You can have the house and car I just brought you or you could sell them both…I don't care but I need you to sign these papers. They're upstairs in my study on the desk. I had my lawyer draw up what he thought was fair."

"You've been planning this…I thought you loved me Jason", she screamed getting off the couch and glaring in his face.

"I thought I did too."

"Why now Jason…"

"I wanna do right for my baby…I need to fix my family".

She felt like she'd been sucker punched. "You're family…" she whispered. "That Bitch is pregnant again", she hissed.

Jason closed his eyes for patience. "I'm not going to lie and apologize for my actions but I am sorry I hurt you. I want this to be as civil as possible so sign it before I look at the offer and tell Jack to lower it because you know I will. My signature is already on it." He then went up to her but she slapped him. "Okay I deserve that…I'm going to go", he stated.

She didn't say anything as he walked away. She didn't want to lose him but she already did. Once the door slid into place she cried.

* * *

><p>Jason got back to Kelly's a little after midnight. He was so happy he thought of taking her keys beforehand so he wouldn't disturb anyone. He did a little happy dance when he saw Brandon's car wasn't outside. Jason immediately frowned when he saw his girl staring at a bottle of liquor. He took a deep breath and closed the door quietly. "What are you doing Kelly", he asked.<p>

She turned around quickly. "Jason…did you forget something", she asked hotly. She was so done with his ass. She was so mad that she wanted to drink and she was mad that she couldn't.

He came closer till he was hovering above her. "Yeah I did", he whispered causing shivers to run up her spine.

She rolled her eyes. "What did you forget", she asked looking into his eyes.

He touched her stomach and her eyes widened. "My family", he whispered before calming her lips with his. They broke apart when air became apparent. "I love you Kelly Pitts", he vowed.

She looked up sharply at the last name. "That's not my name anymore", she cried trying to get out of his embrace.

"I know and I know that's my fault but I'm not letting you go again", he promised.

"What about your wife", she asked.

"If she knows what's good for her she's signing the legal documents right now. I made her a very generous offer".

"You generous", Kelly teased.

"I was very generous to you last night", he grinned back.

Her mouth watered and she swallowed thickly. "I can't do this again…we need to stop doing this".

"I know…but this time it'll be different Kelly, I love you and I'm begging you to give us a try…a real one outside of the bedroom", he pleaded hopefully.

"Jason", she cried.

"No…no…no", he responded leaning down to kiss her. "Tell me you don't love me", he asked waiting on her response. "I'll walk out that door but I will still be there for all three of my children", he stressed making it clear that he knew she was pregnant.

"I don't…", she stated and she saw the brokenness in his eyes as he straightened himself. "Think I can say that", she finished. "I love you Jason", she confessed and it felt so good to say it.

He smiled again. "I love you Kel", he stated before kissing her again. "I promise you we'll make this work"".

She smiled. "I know".

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later….<strong>

"Derwin", Mel stated rubbing closer to him. She just dreamed of the most beautiful thing. She was holding her baby. "Derwin", she called again feeling funny. She sat up and gasped in pain.

"Mel why are you…are you okay", he asked focusing on her. She sound like she was hurt.

" I think my water broke", she stated gritting her teach as a wave of pain over took her.

Derwin was up instantly putting on sweats. They had everything already in the car. He gently scooped up Mel and carried her down the stairs. "Hold on Baby…tell it to wait till we're at least twenty minutes", he stated.

"How about you push a baby out of your asshole and tell it to wait", she hissed as her body was once again in a wave of another contraction.

Derwin wisely said nothing as he buckled her up. He dove as fast as he could and left a group text to everyone. "It's time Yo", he grinned into his head piece and turned to look at Mel. "Yo babe…How's it going in there", he asked.

She gave him an unsteady smile. "We're going to see our baby soon", she stated.

Derwin smiled giddily to her. "Yea…yes we are", he smiled.

"Our Legacy", she grinned rubbing her belly soothingly. "We can't wait to meet you either", she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review because this is the last chapter.I figured I'll stop while i'm ahead.<strong>


End file.
